The Bet
by ic.laxieve
Summary: NathanielXRandomOC/ReaderXCastiel! This is originally a NathanielXRandomOC . What happen if she makes a bet with her best friend and rival, Castiel? AND what will happen if the flirtatious girl of Nathaniel becomes Castiel's girl? You have to read if you want to find out. If Nattie is OOC, it's for the sake of the story, so forgive me! X3 (COMPLETED)
1. Chapter 1

**THE BET **

**Part One**

'Damn that bitch! Can't she find anything better to do?'

I am, yet again, walking around the school campus. I ran into Amber this morning and she, yet again, insulted me in front of her brother ( who happened to be passing by), saying that I'm always late in class and when I attend class, I always sleep through classes. And those are not true!

But Nathaniel, he always believes in whatever lies his sister says. He scolded me, not even bothering to hear me out or weigh things out.

'Great! Just great!'

It's true that I'm rebellious type of girl but I can be studious, too! I admit that I am a punk most of the time but I can be a nerd at school as well!

I just sigh. I guess the reason why Nathaniel refuses to believe me or listen to me is my constant flirting with him. Yes, I flirt with the Student Body's President. I just can't help it. I like him for crying out loud! But he sees my flirtation as a sign of an improper student (person).

"Done being scolded by your boyfriend?"

I stop dead in my tracks at the voice and look up to see my favorite friend (in school) and rival (outside the school), Castiel. Yes, we are what you call the best 'frenemies'. In school, we are best of friends but outside the school, we are rivals on our daily bet competitions.

"Well, he's not my boyfriend, YET," I grin at him as I cross my arms.

He chuckles. "How about we make it a bet?"

My eyes glint at this. (By the way, I have a bet obsession which Castiel found amusing that's why he _always_ makes some kind of a bet with me) "What are the stakes?"

He smirks. "Make that idiot of a president your boyfriend after one month and I will be your personal slave for one week."

I smirk back. My mind is starting to think of new ways of flirting Nathaniel. (and of ways on how to make Castiel's life as my slave a living hell.)

"BUT," Castiel continues. "If you lose, which is highly expected of you," I glare at him as he grins widely at me. "_You _will be _mine_."

And my jaw drops.

~~~~~~~~First Week~~~~~~~~~~

Undoubtedly, I agree to Castiel's condition about the bet. No way in hell that I'm going to lose to that jerk! And why in the freaking hell does he want me to be his girlfriend, anyway? Oh right, 'to beat Nathaniel at something' as he puts it.

I walk up to Nathaniel boldly at the lockers.

"Hey, Nattie!" I cheerfully say.

He face-palms and faces me. "What do you want this time?"

"You," and I swiftly kiss his cheek.

And he scolds me like there's no tomorrow and in the middle of his ranting, his sister comes and she takes his position, insulting me over and over again until Nathaniel holds her back and together, they both leave. But wait, is that the faintest of blush on his face?

~~~~~~~~~~Second week~~~~~~~

"Nathaniel~" I call him in a sing-sang voice.

He turns away from his paper work and faces me with a faint smile and a twitch on his eyes as if he's thinking: 'Here we go again…'

"What can I do for you?" he asks.

I smile at him 'sweetly' and confidently sit on his lap, lacing my arms around his neck. "What can you do for me? Well…You can…make me your girl…" I whisper in his ear.

Are my eyes playing tricks at me? No, they're not. Nathaniel is definitely blushing. His eyes look anywhere but mine.

"W-Why will I do t-that?" he asks, trying to pry my arms away.

"Because…" I lean closer to his ear, kissing it lightly, "I know that you want to as much as I do," and I bite it gently.

And that causes him to jerk away and pushes, landing my butt on the floor.

"Ow!" I cry. "What was that for?"

"Stop playing these games on me, will you please?" he breathes, his face red with both embarrassment and anger. "And if you don't have anything better to do then why can't you at least _try_ to behave yourself?"

And with that, he walks off with his hands clenched.

I just smile faintly with mischief. "You will be mine, you'll see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Third Week~~~~~~~~~

"Looks like you still haven't got even the slightest of his attention," Castiel smirks at me as I sit beside him on the bench of the school's courtyard.

"Well, I know that he's just playing hard to get," I smirk back.

His smirk gets wider. Slowly, he wraps an arm around my shoulders and leans to my ear. "You know, you can just give up and admit your defeat and just be my girl."

I slap his arm away. "Hell, no!" I laugh. "Why of all things did you choose that as your reward if ever you win?"

He simply shrugs his shoulders. "Well, it seems fun to look at it. The girl who is constantly flirting Nathaniel is owned by his sworn enemy," he says as if in a speech.

I simply chuckle at this. "You're so full of yourself."

"By the way, I saw that president of yours with a girl," he informs, "And that girl is definitely not his sister or his sister's goons."

"Maybe, it's just a new student asking for help," I reason though my heart is thudding nervously at the idea of Nathaniel finding another girl. "Or maybe his cousin. Or—"

"I saw the girl clinging to his arm," Castiel continues nonchalantly.

That's when I whip my head to his direction. "What?"

"I saw them walking in of a restaurant and it seems to me that they were on a date."

My heart is starting to break with every word.

"I saw—"

"Just don't!" I snap.

Castiel looks at me, not with his usual smug face but with an odd one. I can't point a finger on it but he seems worried?

"I—" he sighs. "It's nothing. Just good luck with your next move."

"Thanks," I smile at him. He then takes a hold of my chin. I look at him and my eyes meet his. "What?"

"Just remember, if ever he rejects you or doesn't feel the same way about you…I'm always here. You can always have me," and with that, he softly kisses my cheek.

(AMBER'S POV)

Amber watches as her crush kisses the girl she dreads the most with slanted eyes.

"Wait until my brother hears of this you slut," she hisses through gritted teeth and huffs away to where her brother is to tell him that the girl he is secretly falling for is a real bitch and flirts with boys for real other than him.

~~~~~~~~~Last week (Note: One month=4weeks)~~~~~~~~~~~

I just hope that he will now give in to me because this plan of mine is the most daring flirtation that I will allow myself to do. He should give in to me or all of this will be for naught. Once he rejects me again, I will lose in the bet and Castiel will claim me as his. Well, I'm not saying that having my best friend and rival is bad for a boyfriend, but I just don't like him in a relationship kind of way.

I am now walking to the Student Council's room. As I come in, I see Nathaniel reading a book. It seems that he's so focused on the book that he doesn't notice me as I sit beside his book on the table.

I take a mental not of my outfit today. I wear a red tube with cross straps for the top, red mini shorts with a black jacket tied to my waist, black stockings and black heels with skull decorations, black net wrist warmers, and a simple necklace around my neck.

I absentmindedly play with the silver ring on my ring finger as my eyes linger upon him. "I can't help to notice that you're focused on that book, love."

I see Nathaniel tenses up and a twitch on his eyebrow is fairly visible. He tilts hi head and looks up at me with an odd look of surprise. It seems that my outfit catches his attention.

He clears his throat. "What are you doing here?"

"Why?" I lick my lips. "Can't I visit my favorite Student _'Body'_ President?" I whisper as I briefly lean down to his ear and sit back straight on the table as I cross my legs.

I see a small shiver on his body as I did that. He stares at me for a while.

'Yes! This is it! My plan 'Seduction' is working!'

I slowly lean down to his face. "What is it, love? Cat got your tongue?"

And just as I am about to place my lips on his, he pushes me away and stands up in a huff. He is slightly panting. Is he restraining his self?

"Stop this absurdity!" he snaps. "Don't you have some decency in you?"

I just blink at him, unable to speak because of my shock from his strong self-control.

"My sister is right! You are nothing but a flirtatious girl! I almost believe myself that you're just pulling a prank on me with your flirtations, but this-!" he closes his eyes in annoyance and opens them again to glare at me. "I will not be one of your victims!"

My brows furrow in confusion. "Victims?"

His glare at me intensified though I can tell that the glare he is giving is not meant for me. "Yes! My sister saw you flirting with another guy last week and she saw how that guy fell into your trap! And I refuse to be like him!"

"What?!" I exclaim. I'm dumbfounded. What in the hell is he talking about? Doesn't he know that he's the only guy that I flirt with? "Wait a sec Nathaniel. Who's guy? And you said that you heard that from your sister, so are you sure that that is even true?"

In an instant, he seizes my arm, "My sister will never lie to me, especially about you! She saw you flirting with that Castiel in the courtyard and with her very own eyes, she saw you kissed him! Now tell me if what she said isn't true, huh?! I know that you hate my sister but how can you flirt the only guy in her life? And how can you show up yourself to me as if you're so innocent and all?"

"Nathaniel! That's not true!" I scream. "Please listen to me-!"

"NO!" he then yanks me towards the door and opens it widely. He throws me outside that I ended up on the ground, looking up at him.

To make it worse, Amber is there as well as her friends. Some students are there, too, including my somewhat friend Iris. Right now, there are tears on my eyes. This is the worst humiliation I can experience! And also, this is the worst rejection.

"Leave before I force you to!" Nathaniel shouts. It's the first time I see he lost his cool. "Begone and never show your face to me!" and he shuts the door of the Student Council room close.

Flash!

I look up and see that Amber has taken a picture of me crying.

"I'll be keeping this as a remembrance, bitch!" she laughs and she and her friends walk away.

The students are staring at me. Iris just shakes her head sadly at me before going to the classroom. I want to scream. I want to shout but I can't. I feel so humiliated. I never knew that Nathaniel has that bad side of his. I thought he's gentle and caring. I thought that he never loses his cool. But I guess the rumors are true of him being cruel. I guess the rumors of him bullying his sister when they are younger are true, too, and it seems that that is the cause as to why his sister is a bitch.

After a brief while of staring at the ground, I recollected myself and slowly stand up only to be pulled to a hard chest and to be covered with a jacket.

"What the hell are you staring at?!"

Castiel?! I look up and see his outraged face. He's glaring daggers at the students and that makes them cringe.

"Are you alright?" he asks me with a hard voice but with an undertone of worry.

I just weakly nod my head.

"Let's get out of here," he whispers as he drags me away from the burning stares of the students. "By the way…" he softly whispers as he continues to hold me as we walk outside the school, "It seems to me that you lost the bet."

I sigh.

"Don't I know it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Castiel takes me to his place and the moment we sit on his couch, I cry it all out on his shoulder. He never says a word. All he does is just hold me in his arms as I cry my heart out until I cry myself to sleep.

(CASTIEL'S POV)

He just holds her as she breathes gently in her sleep. This is the first time he has seen a girl cry so he really doesn't know what things he should say. He gently picks her up and brings her to his room. There, he lays her on his bed, covering her with warm blankets.

"And to think that I once thought you're a lesbian," he softly mutters to his self.

Yes, the moment he saw her, he thought that she's a lesbian. Her hair was cut short and she always wore baggy pants with fitting tee-shirt. That is the main reason why he somehow doesn't see her as a bothersome girl. He's distant to others, yes, but by the time he met her, after getting used to her equally stubborn attitude, getting used to her teases, getting used to her ways of making him angry and amused at the same time, he has found someone he can always open up to. Time passed for both of them until one day, they just woke up and found themselves calling each other rivals in bets. And then they woke up claiming in front of people in school that they are best friends.

Castiel smiles at the thought of his past with her. Time has passed and the boyish girl he came to know has slowly faded from the moment that Nathaniel stole her heart. She learned how to wear 'decent' feminine clothes, she learned how to dress herself, she learned how to talk not like an arrogant boy but as a lady, she learned how to keep her hair long and well-groomed, but most of all, she learned how to be a girl who is in love.

He is envious of Nathaniel for having the ability to change his friend. He is envious of him to bring her interesting sides out. He is envious of him to make her blush. He is envious of him to make her stare whenever he passed. But most of all, he is envious of Nathaniel for stealing her heart.

Yes, all of that time spent, Castiel gradually fell in love with her. She has made his snobby attitude go away and made his stupid ego disappear. He is so in love that he doesn't want her to cry like that again. And for making her cry and humiliated like that, Castiel can't help his rising anger towards Nathaniel.

(NATHANIEL'S POV)

He runs his hand through his hair as he loosened the tie on his neck. His breathing is ragged and he knows that it is from the use of all of his self control just a while ago.

How can he be so stupid? He nearly fell for her trap. His sister was right all along. Before, he thought that his sister was just lying to him for she hates that girl he simply likes. But after hearing that she was with Castiel and they were—Ugh! Even the thought of them together is too much for him.

He sighs as he sits on a chair. He looks towards the door to check if he really has locked it no one can disturb him. He then remembers the girl's face from a while ago. Her face was tear-stricken and it looked like he actually hurt her. But he shrugs the thought aside.

"How could she be hurt by me? She was just flirting so it means, she has no right to be hurt," he mutters to his self. "If there's someone who should be hurt, it should be me. I…I fell for her. I love her. But all she did was play with me. She toyed with me as if I was her puppet."

BAM!

The door of the room collapsed and there in the new opening is Castiel. Nathaniel whips his head to his direction and can't believe that Castiel has kicked the door down.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nathaniel asks casually but leaving a mental note to his self to explain this matter to the principal.

"You…" Castiel walks towards him. "How dare you?"

"Excuse me?" Nathaniel now stands up from his seat to face him.

Castiel seizes his collar in a tight grip. "How dare you humiliate and hurt her?!"

"Humiliate? Hurt?" Nathaniel scoffs. "She's humiliated? What a surprise then. She actually has a side of hers that can be humiliated. I thought she has no shame. And I can't believe that you're letting her toy with you."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"She's just playing with you. What did she say to you to make you believe her? Did she say that she loves you? Wake up, Castiel. That girl is just a flirt who's using you against me."

PUNCH!

Nathaniel falls to the floor. He looks at him with a hand on his aching cheek.

"She is not a flirt!" Castiel growls. "Do you really want to know why she's flirtatious to you?"

Nathaniel's brows furrowed in confusion. She's not a flirt?

"She loves you, that's why!" Castiel hisses. "She just wants you to notice her, to realize her feelings for you and yet you're so unbelievably oblivious to all those hints that she constantly throws to you! And do you want to know why she went that far a while ago in flirting with you? It's because it's her last chance! It's because if you rejected her again which you actually did, she'd lose our bet!"

Nathaniel is speechless. She loves him? Then why didn't she say so? All those time of her being a flirt to him…all of those attempts of attracting him…it's all because she loves him? But wait. What does Castiel mean by a 'bet'?

"What bet?" Nathaniel manages to ask as he stands up.

Castiel just faintly smirks at him though his eyes are glaring. "A bet that simply states that once she loses, she'll be my girl and I just came here to clean her name and to say my thanks personally to you for rejecting her."

With that Castiel leaves, glaring at the students who have gathered outside to see what is happening there.

Nathaniel feels like a big boulder has been dropped on his head. She loves him as much as he loves her! But Castiel's words dawned at him.

'_Once she loses, she'll be my girl.'_

No way… If she loves him, then she won't let Castiel own her. Or will she?

~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~

I don't know what happened but it seems that the students in the school aren't staring at me interrogatively unlike to what I expected.

"Don't worry," Castiel says beside me. "I've already cleaned your name yesterday," and gently squeezes my hand which he is holding.

I look at him confused. "What did you tell them?"

"Well, I just told them it's entirely my plan. I told them that I forced you to flirt that president for my own amusement."

"Hn, and you make me look like your puppet or something," I scoff.

He just chuckles at me.

"By the way, you're acting weird since yesterday," and then I look down at our hands, "You're even holding my hand!"

"Well, you lost the bet, remember?" he whispers. "You're my girl from now on," and he swiftly places a gentle kiss on my cheek.

I just roll my eyes and giggle at his odd action but my giggling stops as he pulls away. There in front of us, standing a very stunned Nathaniel. I immediately look down the ground. How can I face him after what happened yesterday?

"Oh, good morning, president," Castiel smirks at him. "If you want to talk to me about the door which I broke yesterday, can you please save that for later? As you can see, I am spending some time with _my girlfriend_."

That somehow embarrass me. Now Nathaniel will really conclude that I am flirting with Castiel. I just brace myself for the worse that I expect to come.

"Is that true?" Nathaniel simply asks. And that surprise me. Not his question but his voice—it was dry, very dry.

"Yes, it is," Castiel confirms.

I can feel Nathaniel's glare at him. "I'm asking her."

Castiel, as if he likes to anger him, releases my hand and places an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Tell him the truth about us, love."

I now summon enough courage and bravely look up. And what I see in Nathaniel is the opposite picture in my mind. I thought that his face is the face which says 'Get out of my sight' or its other forms but what I see in his face, especially in his eyes, is one emotion: hurt.

But why is he hurt?

"Y-Yes…It is true…" I sigh.

"I see…" Nathaniel looks away.

"Well, we shall take our leave now," Castiel smugly says, enjoying the look on Nathaniel's face. "By the way, Nathaniel, thank you…again."

And we walk off.

(NATHANIEL'S POV)

Does he really have to wipe in his face how stupid he is? Does he really have to slap that sickly truth to him?

Nathaniel walks towards library. Even though he prefers to go to the Student Council room, he won't have a quiet time there for the door isn't fixed yet. He is lucky that the library is empty today. He is crestfallen at the moment and wants to yell frustratingly. He just sits on the corner of the room, hidden away by the shelves.

How stupid he was. How stupid he really is. Maybe if he hadn't believed his sister, he and that girl would end up together. He would've been the one holding her hand instead of Castiel. He would've been holding her near him instead of Castiel. He would've been the one whom she is with instead of Castiel. But it's a little too late now. There's nothing he can do.

"Ah, president."

He looks up annoyed and sees the girl whom he helped last month. He has helped her by pretending to be her boyfriend in front of her ex.

"Rosalya, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"I heard what happened yesterday," she says as she sits across him. "That girl that you keep talking about flirted with you again, right?"

He just nods, not finding any energy to answer with his voice.

"And I heard that you threw her out?"

Another nod.

"And that red head, Castiel, announced that the reason why she was flirting you was because of their bet?"

"Not only that," he answers dryly. "He said that…she loves me. That's why she tried to get my attention and tried expressing her feelings by flirting."

"Really?!" Rosalya cheerily looks at him. "And don't tell me that you did what those lead males in fairytales did? You ran after her, right? You confessed, right?"

"No, Rosalya. I'm afraid not. She has lost her bet with Castiel. And the reward for Castiel's victory is…for her to be his girl."

1…2…3…

"WHAT?!" Rosalya exclaims. "And what did you do about it?"

"Nothing! There's nothing I can do now since they both confirmed this morning that they're a couple!"

"You're an idiot!" she breathes as she crosses her arms. "I thought you said that you love her?"

"I do love her! But what do you expect me to do?"

"Confess to her!"

"I can't do that! It's too late."

"It's better late than never. And besides, if she really loves you then, she will break up with Castiel and will accept you ONCE you CONFESS."

Being with Castiel as his girl is…different—very different. It's unlike our usual hang-outs. He's not that punk anymore. He's not that arrogant one anymore. He's…gentle and kind…just like how I met Nathaniel.

I mentally slap myself for how many times this day. Everything that Castiel's doing for me is reminding me of Nathaniel. Every time he do sweet things to me, my mind wonders on 'what if's' about Nathaniel. I admit, I still love Nathaniel with all my heart but that is wrong. I already have a boyfriend, right? I should just focus on Castiel from now on and act as a girlfriend should.

"Hey, anything wrong?" Castiel asks as he sits beside me on the same bench in the school courtyard we always go to. He casually wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me to lay my head on his firm chest.

"Nothing…" I muse, getting comfortable against him.

"You're still thinking about him, right?" he asks with an undertone of sadness.

I just meekly nod my head guiltily. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he whispers. "You'll forget him gradually."

"Castiel, why did you really want me to be your girl?"

He softly laughs. "Isn't it still obvious?"

I look up at him.

"I love you," he says.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

I am stunned to hear that from him.

Of course. Who would not be stunned? For all the time I've known Castiel, I only see him as an arrogant, punk, jerk at times (most of the time), snob, and the distance-himself-from-people type of a guy. His company is rather enjoyable though, once I've passed that tough exterior of his. He's fun to hang out and fight with. He is all in all a perfect best friend (even though he's a very annoying one).

"C-Castiel…I—" I try to find words to say but it seems that my mind isn't working at the moment.

"It's alright," he whispers, "I can wait until you forget him."

Why do I feel that the Castiel I'm facing now is…someone I don't know? I heard rumors of him being a nice guy before from outside the school but I never believed it. Can it be really true?

"But," Castiel adds. "For now," he leans closer to my face. "Stay with me," and his lips touch mine.

(NATHANIEL'S POV)

He walks towards the main entrance of the school. Just as he is about to walk out to the courtyard, Amber catches sight of him.

"Ah, there you are, Nathaniel," she calls as she dismisses her two friends away. "Mother and father expect us to walk home together today."

There's so escape from that thing, especially when she mentioned their parents. Ever since their parents found out about his cruelty towards his sister when they were younger, they never believed him anymore. They have always believed his sister and only her.

"I see," he just mutters. "Let's go then."

He sighs. It seems that he isn't meant to talk to the girl, whom he has just hurt, today. But by the time he and Amber steps out to the courtyard, his sister gasps with tears threatening to flow out of her eyes. That makes Nathaniel confuse.

"C-Castiel…" she chokes out with her hand over her mouth.

Nathaniel follows her gaze and his heart drops at the sight: Castiel and the girl he loves the most are sitting close to each other on a bench, kissing.

"N-no…" he breathes.

He sees as Castiel's free hand moves at the back of her head, pulling her closer and deepening their kiss. He sees as 'his' girl—Castiel's girl—puts her hands on his chest, as if she doesn't know what to do, but unlike to what Nathaniel expected of her for her eyes to be wide in surprise or something else along that line, her eyes are closed shut.

"H-How dare she?!" Amber hisses and stomps towards the 'couple'.

"A-amber!" Nathaniel tries to call his sister and even grasps her arm but she shoves him off.

And his arm just falls limply to his side as he watches helplessly. His eyes are growing warm and he knows that tears are threatening in the corners of his eyes as well, but he will never show it.

Or will he?

"YOU BITCH!"

Castiel and I pull away in surprise at the voice which somewhat came out as an angry shriek. Our heads whip to the direction of the voice and see an angry Amber walking towards us.

"I never thought that you still have the nerve of flirting with another guy after messing up with my brother!" she shouted at me as she tries to grab my arm. Actually, the key word there is 'tries'.

Before she can even touch a hair on me, Castiel instantly stands up and pushes her back by her shoulder.

"Stay away from her!" he warns.

"Why are you telling me that?!" she snaps at him. "YOU are the one who should stay away from THAT GIRL! And why the hell are you with her? Didn't you hear about the bitch side of hers?!"

Castiel gives her a glare—a deadly glare. "Why am I with her? You ask. Then I will answer you. In fact, I can even shout it for everyone to hear! I'm with her because I LOVE HER!"

(NATHANIEL'S POV)

That's when he feels his world shatters. Castiel loves her as well?! Nathaniel drops his head as he clenches his fists.

How stupid he really is.

He looks back to the scene before him and he sees that girl spots him and her eyes express shock and…guilt? He is slightly panting from refraining his self from walking up and punching Castiel for kissing her. He thought she loves him so why is she with Castiel? If she loves him then she wouldn't have said or confirmed to him this morning that she and Castiel are together. And most of all, if she truly loves him then she wouldn't be kissing Castiel!

Before he can let his self stare at her, he puts on his stoic face and turns away. But by the time he's out of sight from any one, he let his tears fall as he punches the nearest thing he can touch which is a post.

Did Nathaniel see everything? Did he catch me and Castiel kissing?

"W-What did you just said?" Amber asks with tears in her eyes.

"I love her! And if you want, I will keep on repeating it!" Castiel firmly says with a low growl.

"N-No…That's—that's not true! You don't love her!" she shrieks. "You are just caught in her traps! She's a bitch Castiel! A flirt!"

Castiel takes a step forward to her. "Say that again and I will not care whether you're a girl or not anymore," he snarls. "I dare you say that again!"

Amber looks at him in disbelief and shakes her head in denial. After releasing an exasperated scream, she runs away trying to wipe away her never ending tears.

I can understand how she feels thought. I perfectly understand it. That's the same feeling I felt when Nathaniel threw me out. That's exactly how I feel when Nathaniel rejected me—no—he humiliated me. He embarrassed me in front of the school. And it hurt—it still hurts. For once, I don't feel anger or disdain towards Amber. I feel…pity. I feel for her.

"Are you alright?" Castiel puts a hand on my cheek, caressing it affectionately.

"Yeah…" I just look down. "I…I just want to go home."

"I'll walk you home then."

"Castiel…I want to thank you for everything and all. But…can I be left alone for the time being?"

He sighs and pulls me to a light embrace. "Alright. I know you need time for yourself. You know that I don't usually say this to anyone for it will be awkward, but if you need someone to talk to…I'll be right here for you."

"Thank you, Castiel."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

(NATHANIEL'S POV)

Damn it! Damn it all!

Right now, he doesn't care anymore even if his father will beat him up right after he goes home. He doesn't care about the ranting of his mother anymore. He doesn't care about his sister's blaming words that he knows she'll say to him.

All he knows now is that he has lost the most important person in his life. He really is so stupid. How oblivious he was from her feelings! How could he be so blind about it?

He just shouts frustratingly. He should've been more courageous in telling her his feelings for her before. He should've just told her and give his luck all out. He should've—

"N-Nathaniel?"

He lifts his teary eyes and they meet up with another pair of eyes which contains both worry and pain. And they belong to her.

"W-Why are you crying?" she asks hesitantly.

He just wipes his tears away and averts his eyes from hers. "It's none of your business."

He sees her from the corner of his eyes that her shoulders seem to fall heavily and she bows her head down. Maybe she's thinking that he's still mad at her.

"I-I see…" she chokes out.

I just watch him as he wipes his tears. Why is—was—he crying? Is it because of me? No. It's not because of me. It's impossible for I know that he hates and he'll never cry for me. I sigh inwardly. I am stupid for flirting with him all that time. I should've just stop throwing off hints and told him straight out that I love him. I should've just walked up to him before and shouted it at him.

I bite my bottom lip. There go my tears. I am refraining myself from crying. I can't cry again. I can't cry in front of him again. I don't want him to know now that I love him because I know that he will truly—painfully—reject me.

"What are you doing here by the way?" he asks. "Shouldn't you be with your b-boyfriend?"

My body stills at the hardness of his voice. It seems to me that he's somewhat forcing his voice to be normal. I force a faint smile to my face although all I want to do now is cry in front of him. "I—I just need some time…alone."

I expect him to say something. But all he does is to stare at me. I am starting to be somewhat confuse of his previous and present actions. On my last attempt of getting his attraction, he pushed me away and humiliated me, saying that he doesn't want to see me again. But now, expected him to push me away again and he never did.

I recollect my thoughts and breathe deeply. "N-Nathaniel?"

He blinks his eyes as if snapping his self out from a trance.

"C-Can I ask you a q-question?"

He just simply nods at me.

Here it goes…"Do you…hate me?"

(NATHANIEL'S POV)

Stunned? No. He's astounded to hear that from her. He just blinks at her, not knowing what to say. He weighs his thoughts in his mind, thinking of the possibilities of his answers. If he says no, then he can confess to her directly after that but…will she ever believe it? And if ever he confesses to her, will she accept him? Will she break up with Castiel and admit and prove to him that she loves him? If she says, he's sure that he will truly break her already broken heart. And he is sure that he will regret it.

_It's better late than never._

Rosalya's words dawn at him. This is it…

"I guess…" she speaks before he can even had a chance to breathe. "You are still mad at me. I know that you really don't want to talk to me." She then bows her head. "I'm sorry for being a nuisance to you. I promise I will distant myself from you as far as possible and won't even look at you in school. I will avoid you if that's what you want. I really am sorry for my stupidity, Nathaniel," and with that, she turns around and walks away that can be counted as a run.

I just walk away from him and as soon as my back is facing him, I let my tears fall. I guess this is for the better. I know that I will eventually learn to forget Nathaniel. I have to forget him if I don't want my everyday life in school to be torture. I have to do this for my own being. I have to do this to prevent my heart from breaking more. I will forget Nathaniel and just accept the love that Castiel is offering me. I will learn to love Castiel as much as he loves me. I will—

I am harshly grabbed by a hand on my arm and I am pulled into a tight embrace.

"That's not true!"

Na…Nathaniel?

"That is and will never be true, you idiot!" he breathes and by thee tone of his voice, I can tell that he is crying. "I don't hate you! I LOVE YOU!"

My eyes widened at this. H-He loves me?!

"I'm so sorry! I know how stupid I am and I know how cruel I was to you but I…I truly love you…" he sobs on the crook of my neck.

I just clutch his shirt for my hands are trapped between our pressed bodies and they are on his chest. "Then why?! Why did you push me away?"

"Because I thought you don't love me. Because I thought that you're just toying with me. And most of all, because I am so stupid that I can't just bring myself give in to the temptation of confessing to you right there and then!"

He slowly pulls away but he keeps a tight grip on me as if he doesn't want to go away. And I will never. "I love you. I don't care if you're with Castiel. I don't care if my sister hates you. All I care about right now is how you feel about me…"

"I…" should I tell him? But before my brain can construct a proper sentence, my own heart has done it for me: "I love you…"

~~~~~~~~~The nest day (Saturday)~~~~~~~~

Knock. Knock.

I open the door and it reveals the two special persons in my life: my best friend and my boyfriend.

Right after Nathaniel's and my confession to each other, I decided that I should and I really had to tell and explain to Castiel. But Nathaniel beat me to it. I thought that they ended up fighting but guess what? Castiel seemed okay with it and he just congratulated Nathaniel but he said it with a threat: "Screw up and I will take her…for sure."

"Uhm… What are you doing here together?" I smile at them and then a silly thought comes over me. "Don't tell me that you two are—"

"I already planned yesterday that I should pay you a visit," Castiel cuts me off. "But when I arrived, this idiot here arrived, too," he sends a smirk—or is it a glare?—towards Nathaniel.

"Well, I'm here to take _my girlfriend_ out on a date," Nathaniel shots back. "Do you want to be our chaperone?"

"Humph!" Castiel just crosses his arms. "You're just lucky that she still loves you. If it wasn't for your 'unexpected' confession, it should've been me whom she loves right now." He smirks at him but I can tell that under that cocky attitude of his that he meant what he said. And that makes me somehow guilty.

But I know that Castiel understands how I feel. I'm sure that he wants me to be happy. And I am sure that someday, he'll find a perfect girl for him. My mind drifts to Amber. I mentally chuckle. The two are somehow a match, if you look at their both equally proud and snobby attitude.

But for now, I am happy to know that the guy that I have loved for so long loves me, too. And I know, even if this story had to end, our love won't.

Because, Nathaniel loves me and I love him. And I will bet my life on it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fin~~~~~~~~~

(A/N: Another story down! Hahahaha! I am really laughing while I'm writing the previous chapters! I am laughing because of Nathaniel's 'emotional misery'! Take that Nattie! Anyways, THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND FOR THE REVIEWS! Mwah! Love 'ya all! And sorry if some '~~~~' which I usually use to indicate change of POV and/or scene are missing...I dont know why but for some reason, they are missing everytime i post a story...T.T

Next stop: Castiel. Since I've finished torturing Nathaniel emotionally, I need to torture Castiel's feelings now! And since I know that all of us are nearly crying our hearts out because of Episode 16, I will base my Castiel Story in that! With the special appearance of our favorite (must-killed) bitch: Debrah!

And to those who doesn't want this story to end...I'm sorry but my plot bunnies ran away again... Nethie! I need your bunnies NOW! But I'm currently making a Castiel story right now... So don't worry...

That's all for now! Thank you!

Oyasumi ze~)

By the way, requests are open~ ;) Nya~

And also./..I need your help with Castiel story...who do you like to be his rival?

Should I do A CastielXRandomOCXNAthaniel

or CastielXRandomOCXKentin?

Review the love triangle of your choice please...I just have one week to decided...X3 Thank you


End file.
